In cellular disorders caused by advanced ischemia, the depletion of ATP, the fall in the pH in the cells, and the destruction of the mechanism for maintenance of the energy-dependent ion homeostasis inside and outside the cell cause the accumulation of a large amount of intracellular divalent Ca ions (Ca2+). It is believed that the Ca2+ overload causes functional disorders in the mitochondria and randomly activates various enzyme reactions and invites further Ca2+ overload [F. B. Meyer: Brain Res. Rev., 14, 227 (1989); E. Boddeke et al.: Trends Pharmacol. Sci., 10, 397 (1989)]. On the other hand, while a small amount of active oxygen and free radicals such as superoxide anion radical (O2−.), hydrogen peoxide (H2O2), hydroxy radical (OH.) and peroxynitrite (ONOO−) produced along with the production of energy in the body and the metabolic process are effectively scavenged by enzymes such as SOD (superoxide dismutase) and catalase and natural antioxidants such as α-tocopherol ingested into the body, it is known that the excessive production of active oxygen/free radicals in ischemic diseases, neurodegenerative diseases, diabetes, arteriosclerosis, inflammatory diseases, or other diseases, imparts irreparable damage to the cell membrane through extensive lipid peroxidation or various radical reactions. Furthermore, arachidonic acid produced by the decomposition of the phospholipids in the cell membrane at that time is converted, through a peroxidation process (arachidonic acid cascade), to thromboxane A2, which has a vascular constrictive and blood platlet aggregating actions, resulting in a cause of formation of thrombus, and therefore aggravates the cellular disorder. The two processes of the above Ca2+ overload and excess production of active oxygen/free radicals, in cellular disorders caused by ischemia, act as mutually aggravating factors and are repeated in a vicious cycle which finally leads to cell death [J. M. McCall et al.: Ann. Rep. Med. Chem., 27, 31 (1992); C.-M. Andersson et al.: Advances in Drug Research, 28, 65. (1996)].
Therefore, pharmaceuticals which not only suppress cytotoxic Ca2+ overload but also scavenge active oxygen/free radicals or suppress lipid peroxidation are considered to be those for the alleviation or treatment of various ischemic diseases, for example, cerebral infarction, cerebral edema, intracerebral hemorrhage, transient ischemic attack, subarachnoid hemorrhage, head trauma, after effects of brain surgery, after effects of cerebral arteriosclerosis, and other cerebrovascular disorders, or variant angina, unstable angina, myocardial infarction, cardiovascular system disorders accompanying surgery for revascularization by PTCA/PTCR/CABG etc., malignant arrhythmia and myocardial ischemia-reperfusion injury, and further disorders of transplanted organs at the time of organ transplants and temporary blockage of the blood flow in organs at the time of surgery, various neurodegenerative diseases, for example, Alzheimer's, Parkinson's and Huntington's diseases and ALS, and seizures, epilepsy, migraine headaches, and diabetes, arteriosclerosis, inflammatory diseases, etc.
As the arylpiperidine and arylpiperazine derivatives having an action of suppressing Ca2+ overload, for example, there is known the compound described in International Patent Publication Nos. WO 96/22977 and WO 96/26924. No compound, however, is mentioned which has an action of suppressing lipid peroxidation as well as Ca2+ overload.